Mary-Sue à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie
by Carloche
Summary: Venez donc lire l'histoire de Mary-Sue, jeune femme très (trop) parfaite dans l'univers de Blue Exorcist ! L'histoire commence après l'arc de Kyoto (manga) mais il n'y aura pas trop de spoils. Pure parodie à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Rated T pour l'instant pour ne pas prendre de risques à cause de quelques gros mots (peut-être).
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgents ! Ceci est une critique de Mary-Sue faite pour le lolilol, je ne veux vexer personne :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews pour que je m'améliore ! Blue Exorcist ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Kazue Kato éditée par Kaze en France mais la Mary-Sue est de moi. L'histoire commence juste après l'arc de Kyoto mais il n'y aura pas de spoils majeurs.

* * *

><p>C'était une journée normale à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie. Les élèves de la section exorcisme venaient de rentrer de Kyoto et goûtaient à un « repos » bien mérité depuis l'affrontement du roi putride et du kraken. Chacun préparait l'examen au titre d'exorciste qui se rapprochait avec plus ou moins d'ardeur et d'ambition. Lors du cours de pharmacologie anti-démons, tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur les dires de leur professeur sauf Rin qui dormait, Renzo qui devait surement penser à une fille et Takara… On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux quand soudain une espèce de clown rose, blanc et violet débarqua sans crier gare. Il s'agissait du proviseur Johann Faust V aussi connu sous le nom de Méphisto Phélès. Rin se réveilla d'un air idiot (enfin pas plus que d'habitude), la marque du cahier profondément imprimée sur son visage.<p>

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! déclara l'énergumène. Je vous présente une nouvelle élève fraichement arrivée des États-Unis ! »

Un murmure parcourut la classe. _Les États-Unis ? Ça se mange ?_ se demanda Rin. Mais, le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une douce odeur qui venait sûrement de précéder sa propriétaire. Une jeune fille splendide fit son apparition dans la salle sordide. Grande, toute en jambes, mince mais athlétique avec une poitrine à faire pâlir de jalousie Shura Kirigakure, cette demoiselle arborait l'uniforme jaune et rose de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie qui la sublimait encore plus, mettant en valeur sa taille fine et ses courbes parfaites. Une cascade de magnifiques cheveux blonds dignes d'une pub pour shampooing tranchait avec sa peau pâle et ses grands yeux bleus foncés pétillant d'intelligence. Les adolescents étaient subjugués par une telle beauté, un filet de bave coulait le long de la joue de Rin qui devait confondre la créature avec du sukiyaki. Même Ryûji qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il vaincrait Satan et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas s'égarer dans des amourettes se voyait obligé de réviser son jugement.

La belle inconnue déclara d'une voix enjouée et dans un japonais parfait :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Angela Destiny Esmeralda Mary Sue Épiphanie Astrolabe Yamamoto. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Mais, son air joyeux disparut un bref instant pour laisser place à une expression de tristesse infinie, signe d'un lourd et inavouable passé qui la tourmentait encore. Elle alla tout de même s'asseoir en souriant près de Rin et Shiemi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une fois la nouvelle élève installée, le jeune professeur prit la parole :

« - J'espère que tu te plairas dans notre académie. As-tu déjà suivi des cours d'exorcisme ? Je suis professeur de…

- De pharmacologie anti-démons, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis déjà exorciste, répondit la jeune fille.

- Pardon ? demanda Yukio Okumura.

- Oui, en fait, j'ai passé l'examen un mois après vous, je suis donc la plus jeune exorciste américaine de l'Histoire. Mais je suis déjà niveau Supérieur 1 ! Les Grigori ont pensé à moi pour devenir Saint Paladin mais j'ai refusé, je ne suis pas prête à devenir célèbre.

- C'est incroyable ! Stupéfiant ! Quelles qualifications as-tu ? demanda Ryûji, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je les possède toutes. Je suis à la fois chevalier, dragon, dresseur, soigneur et aria ! »

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Cette demoiselle était si belle et si talentueuse ! Elle semblait aussi très intelligente. Mais une question obsédait Rin. Il lui demanda :

« - Est-ce que tu sens le sukiyaki ?

- Enfin Rin ! s'exclama son frère jumeau. Ce n'est pas une question à poser !

- Je… Je trouve que vous sentez les fleurs… hésita Shiemi.

- En réalité, corrigea Sakura, j'ai un pouvoir rare et mystérieux qui fait que mon corps dégage spontanément une odeur qui change selon la personne qui la sent afin de devenir sa préférée.

- Ooooooh ! s'exclamèrent les aspirants.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, mes cheveux deviennent rouges quand je suis en colère et mes yeux sont noirs quand je me bats !

- Aaaaaah ! »

Après cette parenthèse, les élèves se remirent au travail. Enfin, « se remirent »… Tous fixaient l'américaine sans pouvoir détacher leurs yeux de cette beauté au charme mystérieux et envoûtant. Le plus atteint était sans doute Ryûji. Le jeune homme était totalement subjugué par la créature et le regardait de haut en bas puis de bas en haut en mémorisant chaque partie de son corps parfait. Une fois le cours terminé, l'héritier du temple alla inviter la femme de ses pensées à diner avec lui, invitation qu'elle accepta sur le champ.

Ils se rendirent dans le self du campus qui était un lieu fort élégant avec son haut plafond, ses lustres en cristal, ses tables en bois précieux et ses mets délicieux. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

« - Je veux tout connaître de toi, déclara le punk. Quelles sont tes passions ?

- Alooooors… Tout d'abord, je suis chanteuse dans un célèbre groupe de rock, je suis aussi DJ, guitariste, violoniste, harpiste et accordéoniste. La musique est une échappatoire qui m'a sauvée de mon passé tragique. J'ai aussi publié une série de quarante-deux bandes dessinées, trois best seller et joué dans deux films sur les terribles épreuves de ma vie. Je suis aussi une artiste peintre renommée, plusieurs de mes toiles évoquant les tortures de mon âme sont exposées au Louvre. En parlant de Paris, l'Opéra m'a contactée pour devenir la plus jeune danseuse étoile de tous les temps mais malheureusement j'ai décliné, mes titres de championne du monde de krav maga et de gymnastique rythmique me prenaient trop de temps », répondit la blonde.

Ryûji ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et essaya tant bien que mal d'assimiler le flux d'informations qui arrivait à son esprit. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers Sakura et lui roula une pelle, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que sa cravate trempait dans son assiette de homard.

« Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vue. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Nous nous connaissons que depuis cet après-midi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es la femme de ma vie. »

Affolée, la demoiselle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit, laissant le jeune homme seul comme un con, avec le sentiment de s'être pris un râteau monumental. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Et quel était ce mystérieux passé douloureux ? Il devait en savoir plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ryûji revint à son dortoir, à la fois déprimé et désireux de savoir pourquoi il s'était fait rejeter. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit. Konekomaru fit pivoter sa chaise roulante et détacha ses yeux de son ordinateur tandis que Renzô ne daigna pas lâcher son magazine rempli de femmes peu vêt… Oui bon, son journal érotique quoi. Le tondu demanda :

« - Ryûji ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je viens de me prendre un râteau…

- Quoi ? beugla le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Tu as demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi ?

- Ouais…

- Qui donc ?

- Sakura…

- Mon pauvre vieux, comme si une fille pareille allait sortir avec un type comme toi !

- Merci de m'aider Renzô. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer.

- … Peut-être qu'elle n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de sortir avec toi ?

- Sinon… intervint Konekomaru qui était resté muet, peut-être qu'elle a des choses à cacher ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'une exorciste niveau Supérieur 1 débarque comme ça dans notre cours en plein milieu d'année ? De plus, ses cheveux et ses yeux changent de couleur. C'est vraiment étrange.

- Dis donc Koneko ! T'as vraiment un don d'observation toi ! s'exclama l'obsédé de service.

- Je pense que tu as raison, il y'a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. Et je trouverai ! ajouta le crêteux.

- Et après tu vas la pécho !

- Renzô ! »

Les trois compères de Kyoto décidèrent donc d'interroger la jeune fille dès qu'ils le pourraient.

_Le lendemain_

Sakura se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les quarante-deux lycéens venus lui demander sa main (ou lui dire quelle était bonne mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser). Après avoir affronté la marée humaine, elle se fit interpeller par une voix féminine plutôt sèche.

« - Yamamoto !

- Plait-il ? demanda la blonde en faisant volte-face avec un mouvement de cheveux de pub pour shampooing. Oh, bonjour Kamiki !

- Il faut qu'on aille d'urgence dans la salle d'exorcisme, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Tous les autres nous attendent.

- Pas de problème, je te suis. »

Elles ouvrirent la première porte venue avec leur clé magique et tombèrent nez à nez avec les autres étudiants.

« - Fini de jouer, Sakura ! s'exclama Rin. Dis-nous tout !

- Je suis capricorne ascendant poisson ? répondit-elle.

- Tu sais très bien c'que j'veux dire ! lança le jeune démon. Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Un voile épais passa devant les yeux de l'américaine. De grosses larmes, rondes comme des billes coulèrent le long des ses joues. Elle pleurait mais étrangement, son visage ne devint pas rouge et elle ne faisait pas de grimaces étranges comme tout le monde. Elle restait d'une incroyable élégance.

« - Oh, je dois vous parler de mon terrible passé… Par où commencer ?

- Par le début ? demanda Rin qui se prit un coup de coude de Ryûji.

- D'accord. D'abord, je suis la fille de Satan. Et d'un ange.

- Les anges existent ? s'étonna Shiemi.

- Oui, ils existent, c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient ma beauté mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Du coup, tu es notre demi-sœur ? demanda Yukio.

- Oui. Mais on ne va pas s'en sortir si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux minutes. Je suis donc arrivée sur Terre, aux Etats-Unis, dans un orphelinat perdu au fin fond de l'Ohio. Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec moi, comme j'étais déjà superbe et que je réussissais tout mieux qu'eux, ils me haïssaient. En plus, je pouvais voir les démons et j'avais déjà un étrange pouvoir… Je suis capable de contrôler tous les éléments ainsi que l'électricité.

- Ooooooh !

- Le Vatican m'a très vite repérée. Alors que j'étais très jeune, j'ai été utilisée comme arme de destruction massive lors de la guerre contre les terroristes puis contre les démons.

- Aaaaaah !

- J'ai suivi un entraînement d'exorciste très dur. Je me faisais souvent humilier et des prêtres ont abusé de moi sexuellement.

- Eeeeeeh !

- Cependant, malgré tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais la rage de vaincre et de trouver ma famille. Alors quand j'ai appris le réveil de Rin, mon demi-frère, j'ai entamé de longues démarches administratives très fastidieuses.

- Iiiiiih !

- Oui bon, ça suffit maintenant, vous n'aurez bientôt plus de voyelles. Toute cette paperasse m'ennuyait alors j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour le Japon. L'Ordre des Exorcistes Américains est actuellement à ma recherche, un mandat d'arrêt mondial a été lancé contre moi et ils ont l'autorisation de tirer à vue. Vous devez m'aider ! supplia t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te protègerons quoi qu'il arrive », répondit Ryûji.

Mais, les adolescents furent interrompus par un commando armé qui défonça la porte en hurlant « PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD ! DON'T MOVE ! » Les américains l'avaient retrouvée. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Les jeunes étaient encerclés. Une bonne cinquantaine d'exorcistes surentraînés et armés jusqu'aux dents les encerclaient, prêts à bondir. L'un deux gueula, en japonais cette fois :

« - Rendez nous Sakura sans faire de caprice et tout ira bien.

- Jamais ! s'écrièrent les adolescents en chœur.

- J'ai dit : rendez nous Sakura.

- Non !

- Je compte jusqu'à trois !

- Nous ne céderons pas !

- Un…

- Pas la peine !

- Deux…

- Vous n'arriverez à rien !

- Deux et demi…

- Pas question !

- Deux trois-quarts…

- BARREZ VOUS ! s'écria Rin en dégainant son Kurikara.

- FAITES FEU SUR LE BRIQUET BLEU. »

Un exorciste lui lança une grenade d'eau bénite mais la blonde s'interposa, se prenant en plein fouet l'arme destructrice. Elle tituba, tomba au sol mais se releva avec une expression combattive et badass puis déclara à ses amis :

« - Ne vous interposez pas… Je vais régler ça rapidement, ne vous en mêlez pas…

- Mais nous sommes tes amis ! répondit Shiemi.

- Oui et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que du mal vous soit fait.

- Ne te la joue pas solo, lança Ryûji, on dirait Rin ! Tu as des alliés !

- Vous n'êtes clairement pas entraînés pour battre des adversaires de ce calibre, laissez-moi faire. »

Tout à coup, une musique de magical girl surgit de nulle part. Sakura tourna sur elle-même avec grâce, nimbée d'une lumière rose fluo. Ses cheveux devinrent rouges et ses yeux passèrent du bleu au noir. Son uniforme se transforma en robe blanche à rayures noires tirant sur le rouge hyper sexy. Ses attributs démoniaques, oreilles pointues et queue apparurent mais son ascendance angélique la dota d'une paire d'ailes en plumes et d'un halo. Elle était prête à se battre.

Les exorcistes confirmés reculèrent d'un pas. Ils avaient entendu parler de la terrible puissance destructrice de la fille de Satan (et d'un ange) et préféraient ne pas en faire directement les frais. Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille était fort énervée et décida de laisser libre cours à sa folie destructrice. Tout d'abord, elle invoqua un énorme tronc d'arbre qui manquait de trouer le plafond. Elle l'enflamma, l'enroba d'une tornade et d'un champ électrique et une gigantesque bulle d'eau. Voilà ce que donnait son pouvoir. Elle empoigna cette arme à deux mains et entreprit de faire le « ménage » parmi ses agresseurs, tournoyant sur un pied et tuant les exorcistes sur le coup. Il n'en restait plus qu'une demi-douzaine. Pour varier un peu, elle traça un cercle magique au so0l grâce au sang de ses ennemis. Elle psalmodia dans une langue inconnue ou oubliée et une gigantesque licorne rose à rayures vertes apparut, hennissant avec autant de grâce que son alliée. Cette créature empala les survivants avec sa corne et disparut. Il ne restait plus que les aspirants, le jeune professeur et la Mary Sue qui savourait les effets de sa folie destructrice. Les autres adolescents se demandaient quoi faire. Ils avaient choisi cette voie pour protéger les faibles et les innocents des démons mais ce monstre qui était leur amie venait d'assassiner des gens qui avaient une famille, une vie… Mais ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par l'arrivée du Saint Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel et Shura Kirigakure.

« - Nous y voilà… déclara le blond d'un air pensif. A nous trois, engeance satanique !

- Fais ta prière ! renchérit la rousse.

- ALLEZ CREVER ! beugla la démone-ange en se préparant au combat.»

Et bizarrement, personne ne songea à les arrêter.

Sakura fit un mouvement de majorette et invoqua une hallebarde pour se défendre face aux deux bretteurs. Le combat était rude et sans pitié. Mais, les deux exorcistes ne parvenaient pas à en venir à bout. Le Saint Paladin fut projeté contre un mur et Sakura était prête à occire Shura. Mais contre toute attente, Yukio Okumura sortit ses armes et cribla la démone de balles, touchant à de multiples reprises ses organes vitaux. Elle se retourna, crachant de surprise mais Angel et miss Kirigakure en profitèrent pour l'abattre. Ils l'avaient tuée. Ils avaient réussi. Mais personne n'était heureux.


	5. Epilogue

_Un mois plus tard_

Sakura était morte et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Les élèves préparaient l'examen au titre d'exorciste qui se rapprochait avec autant d'ardeur qu'avant. La salle où la démone avait laissé ses pulsions meurtrières la dominer était condamnée, personne n'avait eu le courage d'y faire le ménage, on raconte même que son fantôme hante ces lieux. Les deux morceaux de la jeune fille avaient été enterrés dans un cimetière près de l'académie mais personne ne venait fleurir sa tombe. Tous semblaient vouloir l'oublier et à la moindre évocation de cette personne, même à demi-mot, un silence de mort rendait ce sujet tabou. Rin et Yukio ne semblaient pas trop affectés par la mort de leur demi-sœur. Ryûji quant à lui avait décidé de ne plus penser au râteau monumental qu'il avait subit et s'était lancé corps et âme dans l'entraînement. En fin de compte, l'influence de la Mary Sue sur la trame du manga n'avait été que minime : elle avait à peine survécu deux jours. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

><p>Wouah ! C'est fou, j'ai terminé ma première fanfiction ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi de ne pas avoir abandonné avant la fin, ça change ! J'espère que ça vous aura distrait ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour m'aider et m'encourager ! A la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
